Prussian Pride
by SociallyAwkwardGeek
Summary: "That dummkopf and his stupid Prussian Pride." When Prussia gets sick, he's too prideful to admit it. When it get too bad, will he finally admit it. brotherly fluff. No pairings or *shudders* incest. Author is too lazy to write good summary. Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia. One-shot.


Prussia was sick. He could not deny that the awesome him was sick, no matter how much his Prussian Pride hurt to say so. He knew he should go tell his brother, but West was busy enough. Every night for the last week, his brother has been falling asleep on his study desk working. _West should really stop working so much,_ Prussia though for the tenth time this week as he albino scrubbed his tired eyes as he walked over to get changed. To be honest, he hasn't slept in a week because of this sickness. Even Gilbird knew as he perched on his owner's shoulder.

His awesome head was unawesomely killing him. He had to get ready though. He couldn't burden West anymore than he already does. The ex-nation wasn't stupid-he just got stuck in his awesome past sometimes-he knew he knew he could be a pain. He quickly got changed as he got dragged in the past again. _Holy Rome really needed to stop worrying about me. It was just a tiny stab wound. He really needed-stop it! You aren't in the Middle Ages. Holy Rome isn't here, only Germany._ He quickly snapped himself out of it. He left his room leaving his white hair messed up. He was just too tired to brush it.

Prussia tiredly walked up the stairs from the basement. He looked towards the kitchen, but his stomach did a flip. _Looks like no awesome beer today._ He sighed and looked around for his brother, but couldn't find him. He tiredly rubbed his hand over his face.

"Vest, you didn't," he muttered. It was no use, he already knew the answer. His brother was upstairs asleep on his desk. Before he could curse his name, he was thrown into a coughing fit. When he was finally able to regain his composure, he looked down at his hands. There was little specks of red blood. He just wiped them off with no concern. He was use to this. I happened a lot since he lost his nation status.

Prussia slowly walked up the stairs to the storage room. He quickly grabbed a German flagged blanket and headed to his brother's study. He wasn't surprised at all to see the younger nation slumped over his work with his glasses askew and blond hair wild. Prussia sadly smiled. He could slightly see the small child he use to take care of. _I wonder if Holy Rome would of looked like Germany if he had grown up._ He shook the thought out of his head. Holy Rome died a long time ago.

Gilbert shook off his ex-nation aura to better adapt the one as a caring brother, Gilbert. He gently laid the blanket over his brother and removed his glasses. He wished he could carry Ludwig to his room using his awesome strength just like when he was a child. He couldn't though. His awesome strength left him and it damaged his pride to say so. He leaned down a little and ruffled Ludwig's already messed up hair. Just like how Germania use to do in those rare, small moments of affection. Just like Old Fritz use to always do. Just like he did to Holy Rome.

"You've got to stop doing zis to yourself Vest," Gilbert muttered. "You're making the awesome me vorry." Just as he was walking away, he was hit with a dizzy spell. The world seemed to spin as he fell and hit his head against the desk. The glasses fell out of his grip as the world went dark.

-Prussian-Pride-Prussian-Pride-

Ludwig knew something was wrong with his bruder as he worked on his work. All day Gilbert wasn't acting right, but he kept on denying it. Telling Ludwig that 'The awesome me can't get unawesomely sick'. Eventually, he gave up and went back to work. As he worked his eyes started to droop until the bliss of sleep took over.

A loud crash woke Ludwig up with a start. He quickly regain his composure and reached for his glasses, except they weren't there. He also noticed there was a blanket sliding off of him. _What? Oh, bruder must have been in here._ That still didn't explain the loud sound. What was that? He looked at his brown desk and notices blood on it.

"Vat the…" A groan cut him off. Ludwig jumped out of his seat and looked at the side of his desk. What he saw made him pale. Gilbert was lying on the floor with a small gash on his head. He did not look good. He looked exhausted and paler than normal. What the hell had happened. Ludwig kneeled over him and felt his forehead. He frowned. It was way too hot.

"Dummkopf, vy didn't you tell me?" he asked more to himself. Another groan filled the air as Gilbert moved a little. Ludwig looked worriedly at his bruder as he started to cough. He immediately helped him sit up. "Bruder? Gilbert?"

"Ugh, Vest? Vat happened?" Gilbert asked as he wiped blood from his-mouth?! Ludwig inwardly panicked.

"Let's go get you to a bed bruder," Ludwig told him trying to help him up. Gilbert started to protest. His pride was getting the best of him. Ludwig scowled. _He's going to hurt himself farther._ He scooped Gilbert up with no strain.

"Mein Gott!" Gilbert yelled. "Put the awesome me down Vest!" Ludwig didn't listen and Gilbert kept fighting as Ludwig carried him to Ludwig's room. No reason to risk going down stairs. "C'mon Vest, please!" The pleading sound in his voice was not helping Gilbert's case. He _never_ pleaded.

"Nein," Ludwig sternly said. He walked over to his bed and gently dropped the albino on the bed. Gilbert gave a small whimper at being jostled. Ludwig frowned. He needed to bandage his head. It didn't seem like he had a concussion. "Stay here bruder. I'll be back." Gilbert gave a small, defeated nod. Ludwig left and went into the bathroom to grab bandages.

He was only gone for about two minutes. When he came back, he found his bruder asleep with a peaceful expression. He smiled slightly. He started to wrap Gilbert's head. _He was always stubborn as a mule when it came to him being sick. He always complains I overwork myself, but he does the same._

He came out of his thoughts when he finished wrapping. He moved Gilbert so he was comfortably sleeping under the covers. _I'll sleep on the chair near him tonight._ As he was pulling up his black, comfy chair, Gilbird swooped in and nested himself on Gilbert's chest. The albino gave a small, sleepy smile at this. Ludwig finished preparing a chair to sleep in. He sat down and was about to fall asleep when a single thought came into his head.

 _That dummkopf and his stupid Prussian Pride._


End file.
